


God's Workshop: Build-A-Thing (fledgling Gabriel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where fledgling Gabriel annoys God and convinces him to let him create animals of his own.





	God's Workshop: Build-A-Thing (fledgling Gabriel)

"Dad!" Gabriel whined loudly, trying to catch his father's attention.

God ignored him.

Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel pouted. The little angel padded forward, his six wings fluttering and he started tugging on God's clothing. "Daaad!" He wailed loudly.

When Gabriel was ignored once more, he huffed in annoyance. A flutter of angel wings was heard and the little angel appeared on his father's head, he took fistfuls of his father's brown hair and tugged. Hard. "DAD!!" Gabriel yelled loudly.

God closed his eyes and sighed, willing himself to calm down and not to do something to his son that he would end up regretting. But God ignored Gabriel. And Gabriel did not like being ignored.

Gabriel's eyes grew teary and his bottom lip trembled slightly. "Dad," the angel cried. He disappeared from on top of his father's head and appeared right in front of God's face.

God's eyes widened slightly - fearing what his son might do - and, much to his horror, Gabriel actually went and grabbed his cheeks. The angel had literally grabbed God's face and hung down from it. "Dad! Daaad!!" Gabriel yelled in God's face, his small golden wings flapping wildly and repeatedly hitting his face.

Gabriel disappeared once more and reappeared on God's shoulder. "Dad!" The angel screamed in his father's ear. I will go deaf if this keeps up, God thought, his annoyance growing slightly. He had even almost dropped the project he was working on.

The angel kept going, even going as far as tugging on his father's hair and poking his face. "Daaaad!!" He dragged out.

Much to God's horror, Gabriel grabbed the nose of his project and tugged on it - making it much longer in the process.

"What is it, Gabriel?" God finally said, growing annoyed with his son's antics and just wanting to work in silence.

"I want to make something too. I'm bored," the angel said, putting up his most innocent expression. "Please, dad?"

Looking at his son's hopeful expression, God felt unsure. If he allowed Gabriel to make something, he would be left alone for a while and could work in silence. Gabriel would be happy and in a good mood too. On the other hand, he was afraid of what the young angel could possibly make and the horrors he could unleash upon the world.

"I'll behave," the angel added. Gabriel thought about his own words for a while. "Today, at least."

Staring at the project in his hands, God tilted his head to the side, really looking at it. It looks even better than it did before, he thought to himself, pleased. He had been working on the project the past few days and just couldn't finish it, there was always something missing, but God never knew what. And then Gabriel came along and tugged on the creature's nose. All it missed was a long nose, God realized in bewilderment.

He glanced at the angel. Perhaps it won't be such a bad idea to let him build something, he thought.

"Very well," he agreed, hoping he wouldn't end up regretting his decision. Gabriel cheered.

Suddenly, Gabriel was seated on a table, boxes with animal parts and clay in front of him. Excited, Gabriel picked up the clay and started making a form.

"Create an animal for the sake of diversity amongst the universe. Go nuts, son," God said, leaving the angel alone. "I'll be back soon."

Grinning to himself, Gabriel finished the form for the body and attached some legs to it. "A bunny with a horn," the angel laughed.

~~

Half an hour later

"Gab-" God started to say until he saw what Gabriel had done.

"Gabriel, you can't take your brothers' work, stick horns on it and call it yours. Be creative." He scolded the angel, glancing at the horned creatures. "Your brothers and sisters won't like that when they find out."

Okay then, Gabriel thought, accepting the challenge.

~~

A few hours later

"Oh myself, Gabriel why?!" God exclaimed in both horror and disbelief, staring at the creatures Gabriel had made.

"What do you think?" Gabriel asked his father excitedly, proudly holding up one of the weirdest things God had ever laid his eyes upon. And he has seen a lot of things.

God stared at the... beaver-duck hybrid? "Gabriel, what is that?"

"A platypus," Gabriel replied, hugging the creature close. "Listen, dad, it is a mammal but it lays eggs," he said excitedly, rambling on about the strange creature. "It has poisonous claws as well and it can swim! Awesome, right?"

God could only stare.

He glanced at the... bag with tentacles next. Gabriel had put it in an aquarium. "And what's that? An evil bag?"

Gabriel looked horrified. "Dad, that's a jellyfish! It's a water animal! And it's not evil, it's completely harmless, don't hurt her feelings."

"Well, this one at least," Gabriel added. God arched his eyebrows and Gabriel mentioned behind himself, where numerous other aquariums were filled with different kinds of 'jellyfish', some larger and more colorful than the others. "Some of those are poisonous and others can electrocute predators," the angel explained, giggling to himself and clapping his tiny hands.

"Are those creative enough, dad?" The angel grinned.

"You sure did go nuts," God managed to say, staring between the jellyfishes and the platypus Gabriel was still holding.

"Wait until you see the others," Gabriel chirped happily, grinning wildly.

God stared at his son and Gabriel smiled brightly. God was slowly starting to regret his decision to let Gabriel 'go nuts'. "What others?" He asked, growing slightly afraid. He just hoped none of those creatures could breathe fire or something ridiculous like that.

Gabriel dragged him to another room.

Just for God's eyes to widen slightly upon seeing the room full of creatures.

"And this," Gabriel said, walking towards another aquarium. "This is a seahorse! Another water animal."

God glanced at the... thing. "This seahorse... does it have a purpose?"

"I don't know," Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "but it's very cute."

It sure is, God couldn't help but agree.

Gabriel was still holding the platypus close. The animal had yet to make any movement at all. It just sat there, in the angel's arms, staring ahead with a blank expression.

Giving his father a hopeful look, Gabriel asked. "Dad, can we keep them? Can we?" He held the platypus up and gave his dad the most hopeful expression he could muster.

"No-" God started to say, but he thought twice about it. He had to admit, Gabriel's creatures were creative and there was nothing like them yet down there. "You know what? Fine. We can release them on Earth."

"Where are we supposed to put them?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head slightly.

God stared at the platypus. It sure is a weird creature. "Just put the... platypus... in Australia. Together with the other... things." He spoke. "And dump those sea animals in an ocean somewhere, they will be fine."

"Yay!" Gabriel shrieked, holding up the platypus - who had yet to make any movements at all, God wondered if it would be alright - and started running off. God could hear Gabriel yell Lucifer and Michael's names to get his older brothers to help him release the creatures on Earth.

God shook his head. "Kids," he muttered. What did I get myself into?


End file.
